


Shopping

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [50]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Kurt scares both Kitty and Rogue and in order to make it up to them he has to accompany them on a shopping trip.





	Shopping

Kitty and Rogue walked through institute together chatting about the new movie that came out when Kurt poofed nearby them. Causing Kitty to phase into the ground in surprise and Rogue to jump back.

“Kurt!” They both yelled at him, who smiled at them as he rubbed the back of his head.

“I’m sorry you guys. I did not mean to scare you.” Kurt said. “I only meant to go outside.”

“Well, you did scare us.” Rogue snapped glaring at him, Kurt lifted his arms trying to placate the other mutant. 

“I’m sorry, I will do anything to make it up to you,” Kurt said. Rogue and Kitty exchanged looks before looking back at Kurt with wide smiles. 

“Anything?” Rogue and Kitty said together. Something told Kurt that he would regret it but he nodded his head yes.

“Then we have just the thing,” Kitty said grabbing Kurt’s arm.

 

An hour later, Kurt found himself at the mall with the two girls carrying all the bags that they had occurred from being there for only twenty minutes.

“Come on guys don’t think you have enough, as it is?” Kurt whined looking at the girls. 

“No.” Kitty and Rogue said together before they started to laugh as Kurt sagged down onto the floor whining.

“I will never understand why girls love shopping,” Kurt mumbled as he watches them to go over to a mannequin displaying a blouse and trousers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N
> 
> You can also here my shouting about fanfiction on twitter as kiddi_luna


End file.
